Viva la Vida
by Silent Sacrifice
Summary: Rufus' Thoughts. Song Fic. 'Viva La Vida' by Cold Play.


I heard this song, and my first thought was Rufus. I tired to make it fit as best as possible. Be warned, I got form like present to past to present to past. Although, I think the majority of you can figure it out.

* * *

_**Viva la Vida**_

_**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

I used to rule the world. I controlled how people lived their lives, the military, the government. Everything. Midgar was my crowning glory, the huge city constructed by my father off of a drawing I had made when I was little. A city above a city, beautiful.

_**  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**_

Now, due to the destruction I helped to create, I was off my throne and down in the streets. I mingled with the poor people, helping to create this city back to the way it was. 

_**I used to roll the dice**_

I called all the plays. I was the mastermind. My father always took my ideas and used them as if they were his own. So I started to hate him. I made a few assassination attempts on him, although one was discovered.

_**  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

My father began to fear me. My co-workers, everyone. I called the plays, whether they wanted me to or not, and it scared them. My father never stayed alone, he always had someone with him, and was never alone with me. Especially because the Turks still looked after me and were giving me lessons.

_**  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**_

The people had been so happy to hear of my father's death. I soaked in their cheers, at a new person finally taking the place of my father. If only they knew that there really hadn't been a power shift. 

_**One minute I held the key**_

When things started to go to hell, I called for the Sister Ray. It would take care of everything. It was the key to stopping this disaster, I just knew it. The WEAPON wasn't affected by the weapon, or atleast from what I could tell.

_**  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

Next thing I knew, there was fire everywhere, and my office was falling apart. I felt the building shift below me, and knew. The mighty Shinra building was collapsing. Like the support for it was nothing more than dust. Thankfully it didn't fall, just a couple of stories collapsed, either way, my castle, my fort… it was dead now.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

The people had already figured me out by this time. They were happy to see or to hear of the fall of the building, and of my possible death. They sung in happiness, for what else could they do in this dreary time?

_**  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
**_

My Turks, Tseng had been all but gutted. Elena had cried over it for days. Thankfully, he made it through. Soon he was back out on the field; doing what he could to help me out side of the building I now called headquarters.

_**  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world**_

As I thought back to those times, I realized how many lies I had spoken, intentionally or not. Now I tried to be as honest as I could, or at least only lie when it was absolutely necessary. Now-a-days, I tried to avoid the question, or to side track the person, anything but to lie.

_**It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

I helped Edge, the new Midgar, get on its feet. I gave Reeve money for the World Restoration Organization. People didn't want to believe I had turned over a new leaf. 

_**Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate**_

I thought back to how once Avalanche had wanted me dead so badly, even when I was funding them. Who would have thought it would eventually become the thing that saved me from other revolutionaries who still didn't believe I had changed.

_**  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?**_

I became adjusted to my position as a normal person, it was relaxing, really. Peaceful. I could do something, and not have my motives questioned. And I realized, who really wanted power? It just caused problems, and if one didn't have any, then one could always blame another.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

People were pleased with my change. Now instead of singing for my demise, they sung because I had changed. I was now trying to help the world, the planet, recover from the chaos that my company had caused.

_**  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
**_

Elena and Tseng tried to help me with my goal of helping the world. They volunteered to get Jenova's head, so we could destroy it. Instead they received tortured. I don't think Reno has recovered from seeing his fellow Turks, his friends… his family… being treated like that. He had nightmares, I knew, but still he went out and tried his best to help me.

_**  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

I know that despite my change, I still am accountable for the majority of everything, and because of this, I don't expect to see the promise land anytime soon. The dream would have to wait.

_**  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world**_

When I was offered a chance to rise back up to my former glory, I accepted. People don't change that much. I didn't rule the world, but I didn't lie like most politicians. 

I_** hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

People were even happier. They liked the 'new' me in charge.

_**  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field**_

Tseng and Elena were returned to us, and Reno was so happy. Rude was too, but he didn't show it as much as Reno. Things were finally looking up, truly looking up. I had a position similar to what I had, and I had my true family back. 

_**For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name**_

I know I won't be able to go to the promise land. The Turks know that too. Well, Elena might, but I know she won't go on with out us. We have so much to repent for, and I doubt that we will ever be done repenting. And if we stay forever, I can't say I'll complain. My promise land was a place with my 'family' and I had that.

_**  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world**_

I had changed for the better, and I guess the events that I caused created that change. It happened in many others too. People were generally becoming nicer, and more polite. Reno even started to start slightly more normal. He stopped leering, and actually held doors open.

Maybe it was best that all this had happened. Or maybe, the promise land isn't a place you find when you die, it's the place you encounter after all your hardships. And I think just about everyone on this planet has found, thanks to my goddess-forsaken company, and the trouble it had caused.

* * *

Don't ask... I most likly don't have an answer... LOL.


End file.
